1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to infant toys, and more specifically, to a light projecting toy musical box in which light is projected through a rotating body whose movement is synchronized with the musical sound created by an acoustic mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
Musical boxes having acoustic mechanisms therein are generally well known. For infants, toy musical boxes provide a soothing sound, but have heretofore provided no visual sensation.
While it is likewise generally known to construct a toy musical box with a movable member, such as a doll, capable of synchronized movement with the sound of a musical box, no one has heretofore provided a musical box in which sound is synchronized with a lighting device.